Of the Black Dragonflight
by PromisedAngel
Summary: Raven starts to notice strange things happening around her, the images in her mind shift to new forms. Soon something approaches her when the other titans are away, could what this being say be the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Ideas for crossovers have been coming up in my mind a lot. This one came to mind when I watched re-runs of Teen titans and thought of how "Azerath" in Raven's spell somehow reminded me of "Azeroth"! I do not own either one of these! They belong to their respective owners.

All the other titans were out having a blast, as usual, but Raven chose to stay at the tower to be lost within her own mind through meditation. Over and over her body was chanting that same old saying she always used, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

A sudden thought came across Raven's mind, the words she spoke all this time somehow had a ring to them she had never noticed. All sorts of things had started to change lately. During her meditations, images of her father had somehow become different; he now was a burning red figure with two glowing, yellow eyes and now tentacle-like things that came from his chin. Demons also started appearing in her mind, rocky giants covered in green flames, small red dog-shaped demons with sharp teeth and no eyes, and even a human like demon with wings on it's back. It was only recently that these things started to appear in her meditation and dreams. She became so worried once that she actually consulted Cyborg about it. He, of course, said it was nothing to worry about. That it was nothing more than a passing dream; deep inside, as Cyborg uttered those words, she knew he was wrong. Perhaps all she remembered about her mind was wrong, that thought came up as well. She could never figure out why her thoughts were changing, that is until the day she was given a choice.

That day was today, when everyone else was gone. She was finally bored of meditation and decided to look around the now quiet tower. She entered the main room of the tower and jumped back with a start. She saw something in the center of the room. This thing had black scales and it resembled a centaur, but it was as if it was also a dragon. That was the only way her mind could describe it. Now that she thought about it, she thought she saw something like it in her meditation lately.

The thing turned towards her and spoke, "Do not be afraid. I would never even think of harming you,"

Raven was still battle ready when she said, "What do you mean?"

The thing in front of her seemed to bow to her, "I have come for you. It is at last time for you to return home,"

"This is my home," Raven growled, starting to gather her energies.

"Yes, you have lived here for quite some time, disguised in that form." The thing could speak no more, for Raven interrupted him, "What do you mean? Who are you? What are you?"

"Forgive me, where are my manners?" the thing said, "I am Blacklord Hamarahk of the Black Dragonflight,"

"Blacklord? Black Dragonflight?" Raven was still on her guard, but still intrigued. Hamarahk spoke again, "We control the earth element, and I am a high ranking officer of our flight,"

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me,"

"There is no getting by it, you are one of the most important beings of our race. You are our princess whom shall lead us if ever your father is struck down by blade or magics,"

Raven completely let her guard down, "Princess? So, all these years, my father I've seen in my mind-"

"That image was not of your father," Hamarahk interrupted, "It was of Kil'Jaeden, one of the leaders of the Burning Legion, an army of demons that you have seen inside your mind lately as well."

"Why are these images there?" Raven wanted answers desperately, "What does this Kil'Jaeden want?"

"He wants to make sure the daughter of Deathwing doesn't know whom she is," Hamarahk explained, "He has kept me away from you for many years, but I have finally succeeded in getting past his defenses and cutting down the images he put up in your mind."

"Deathwing… is that my true father's name?"

"Well, it's more of a nickname than a name. We call him that now, but I won't go into details,"

"You said earlier that you want me to return home," Raven sat down on the steps in front of her, knowing it was going to be a while, "Where exactly is it?"

"We descend from a world far from here called Azeroth. We can get there by the words you sort of know."

"Sort of know?"

"Azeroth Metrinon Rinthos," Hamarahk said in a normal tone, "those are the words we need to get back to our world."

"So what is in that my powers are from those words?"

"It is a backfiring from a teleportation spell, you've been able to control that backfiring to use as a weapon," Hamarahk sounded impressed, "Not many could do that and survive,"

Hamarahk started to walk towards Raven until he was at the foot of the steps, "Let us return, we must prepare for your father's awakening."

"I can't!" Raven almost yelled but then she sighed, "at least not yet,"

"I see," Hamarahk said, "You want to say goodbye. I shall give you time, princess. Call me whenever you are ready,"

Before Raven could ask how to call him, Hamarahk suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving her alone in the tower once again. The conversation with him jumbled her mind as it tried to wrap itself around the concept that she was perhaps not even 'human'. From what she gathered she was suppose to be a dragon with shining black scales. An image of that came into her head that she considered beautiful! She ended up blushing for a mere second and then decided to wait until her teammates got home.

It wasn't until evening that the others returned. Beast Boy and Cyborg were carrying grocery bags, Starfire was hovering above them looking into the bags with a curious look, and Robin was just walking in as he usually does, with a serious face. Raven tried to hide her worried emotions but she could tell Robin knew something was up.  
"You ok Raven?" Robin asked sincerely, "Did something happen?"

Everyone in the room immediately looked at Raven and Robin with confusion and curiosity. Raven hesitated but she knew she had to tell them; they were her only friends after all.

"Someone came to me today," Raven said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"It wasn't anyone you'd know, none of us would have known." Raven said, "You'll think I'm crazy for this but it was some sort of dragon thing!"

"Dragon thing?" Beast Boy asked, "Dude you must be getting messed up."

"I'm not lying!" Raven said before she sighed, "Hamarahk, show yourself!"

A figure materialized behind her immediately, "Are you ready, Princess?"

"Princess?" All the titans except Raven exclaimed.

"What's this about?" Robin demanded, ready for battle.

Hamarahk and Raven explained the situation to the other titans. By the time the explanation was done, they were all in shock and slight confusion.

"Sooo, what your saying is Raven is a black dragon princess and that she must go back to her home world to prepare for her father's awakening?" Beast Boy said, summarizing most of the conversation.

"Raven, I should have listened to you about your dreams!" Cyborg said, "I'm sorry,"

"Raven, I…" Robin hesitated, "I don't care what this thing says, you don't have to go through this alone!"

Raven's eyes widened, "You, you want to come with me?"

Starfire became ecstatic, "Oo, yes! I would love to see this world of Azeroth! It sounds so interesting!"

"It sounds like fiction," Cyborg mumbled to himself.

"Whatever it is, I'm not letting you go without us," Robin said, "Since Slade is gone I don't think anyone would mess with this town any longer."

"The one you call Slade was a member of the Burning Legion I mentioned earlier. He was the agent keeping me from Raven." Hamarahk explained, "You saved your world from the flame by defeating him, for now at least,"

"You mean to say that other's like Slade will come in time?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, but by then new protectors shall rise up and combat it," Hamarahk explained, "Much like how you did, despite one of you almost became apart of the flame."

Everyone in that room knew he was referring to Robin and how he became Slade's apprentice for a while. Robin kept a still face, trying not to show emotion towards Hamarahk. Raven scowled at Hamarahk for mentioning it

"It's not a good subject to touch on, I see. I will not mention it again, forgive me," the dragonkin submitted to Raven. Starfire was the one to at last change the subject.

"If we are to leave this planet for good then we must gather all we can before leaving!" she exclaimed.

"Star your right!" Beast Boy exclaimed back at Starfire.

"When you are truly ready to go, call me," Hamarahk disappeared once more, leaving the titans to decide what to bring with them. They all went to their rooms to decide what to bring and what not to, for they would never return to Earth ever again. They knew this, and that is why they took hours choosing on what to bring and what not to bring. It was the middle of the night when they gathered in the main room of the tower with all they would bring. A few modern devices were on their list, video games were not on the list, like their bike and car.

"You all ready?" Raven asked, "There will be no coming back,"

The other titans nodded before Raven shouted, "Hamarahk, we are ready to go to Azeroth!"

Hamarahk appeared before them, "Very well. I have told you all the words. Make a circle with all you wish to bring in the middle of us. We shall transport to Azeroth."

The titans did so and concentrated as the words of teleportation filled the room, as it would be the last sound on Earth they would make, "Azeroth, Metrinon, Rinthos!"

During the flask of light that emerged they could have sworn Raven turned into a sleek black dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I never thought this story would be so popular! It's almost like everyone was waiting for a Teen Titans/Warcraft crossover. There are many favs and alerts! Well unfortunately I think this may be a short story due to the fact I have very little ideas for this story. But I'll see what I can do if so many people love this story.

Their trip from Earth to Azeroth took only a second before they landed in a volcanic land covered by an earth ceiling.

"Where are we?" Robin asked aloud.

"Welcome to Deepholm, the sleeping place of our leader Deathwing." Hamarahk said with great respect. The titans looked around in awe at the place around them, many guards were posted there, but the thing that caught them off guard was huge sleeping dragon.

"Is that him?" Raven asked, "Is that my father?"

Hamarahk nodded, "Indeed, that is our leader Deathwing and your leader from now on,"

"Is this because we're friends with Raven?" Robin asked.

"Indeed," Hamarahk explained, "Now, we must have you all situated-"

"**That smell…**" A voice boomed from the huge sleeping dragon Deathwing. Deathwing situated himself and looked over at the titans, "**My last daughter… at last you have returned,**"

Raven took a few steps toward the giant dragon and felt a familiar tone in his voice, as if she heard it before. She knew deep inside that she did have relation to this black dragon and knew that by his presence that he commanded respect. Deathwing looked at Raven with curiosity, she even saw his nostrils flare for a few seconds. Deathwing then looked over at Hamarahk.

"**Despite the Legion's efforts, you have broken through and saved my daughter from the flame,**" Deathwing spoke in almost a thankful tone to Hamarahk.

"If I may speak freely," Hamarahk paused to see his leader granted it, "She would have been able to protect herself from the flame for even years to come. Your daughter is quite skilled, not that I wouldn't expect her to be."

"**Explain,**" Deathwing commanded.

"Of course. You see, she remembered the spell to take her home. It was not entirely correct but she has been able to harness the backfiring energy and use it via her emotions." Hamarahk explained. Deathwing turned his gaze back to Raven.

"**I would like to see this for myself, show me my daughter…**" Deathwing spoke. Raven knew he wanted a demonstration. She turned towards a huge bolder and concentrated after a big sigh.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted and the bolder became black, signaling she could control it. She then crushed the rock into tiny pebbles and released her concentration.

"I would have a better demonstration on a live target but I would kill them," Raven explained. She heard a strange noise escape Deathwing's mouth; she somehow could easily assume it was a laugh.

"**Interesting power, it shall come in handy in the future,**" Deathwing spoke then let his head back down, "**"For now I must rest and recuperate.**"

Raven approached her father even more and touched his neck, "You haven't healed yet, haven't you?"

"**No,**" Deathwing spoke calmly, "**But I will.**"

Deathwing then turned his gaze towards the other titans, "**As for you creatures… for escorting my daughter here you have become of promise to our flight. Pledge yourself as Dragonsworn and serve our flight, else we will have to unfortunately kill you,**"

Raven's face turned to distress for a second and looked at her friends. Her eyes practically begged them to become whatever this "Dragonsworn" was. Robin looked in her eyes as if to say that there was no reason to worry.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that it looks like we have no choice," Robin said before he saw his teammates nodding in agreement and Raven's eyes sparkling in relief.

"**Very well,**" Deathwing said, almost amused he then lay down and went to sleep. Hamarahk quietly hailed Deathwing and escorted the four humanoids and dragon-in-humanoid-form out of the cavern. Later they stood in front of Deathwing again and swore to serve him and the Black Dragonflight for as long as they would live.

After the ceremony Raven was calm again, happy; her friends were no long in danger. However a string of stress did invade her mind; what kind of duties would she have to do now that she was royalty in a Dragonflight? Ideas came into her head, some which made no sense at all. She then heard a voice behind her.

"You ok Raven?" It was Robin. Raven turned to Robin and the others to see they were worried. She also saw that there were no guards in the room to remind them that she was above them.

"Worried," Raven said, "I don't even know what I'm suppose to do now."

"Perhaps you shall be informed of your duties soon," Starfire suggested.

"I'm more worried about what we're going to do," Beast boy said, "Are we servants or something now?"

"From what we've been told we may be that or warriors," Cyborg said in a pondered tone.

"Well since I have command over you all, if you want to go anywhere just ask me," Raven winked at them, "Better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose so, I would actually like to see this world," Robin said, "At least learn about it,"

Raven nodded, "Since we're going to live here we might as well."

"I can help you that," a familiar voice came from the halls behind them; Hamarahk's. He approached the group and hailed Raven silently.

"One has to teach Raven anyway," Hamarahk said, "You can come to her history sessions,"

"For now answer this," Raven said in almost a commanding voice, "What creatures live in this world,"  
"Many," Hamarahk then paused, "More dragons, humans, elves, orcs, trolls, tauren, dwarves, draenei gnomes, goblins, undead… I could go on but those are the most advanced in this world."

"Anything else in general I need to know about these races?" Raven asked.

"Yes. There are two factions made of most of these races and are fighting with each other. The faction named the "Alliance" is made of Humans, Night Elves, Gnomes, Dwarves, and a new addition of Draenei." Hamarahk paused to gather his thoughts, "Against them is the Horde; made up of Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, The Forsaken Undead, and the new addition of Blood Elves."

"Forsaken?"

"Night Elves and Blood Elves?"

"Tauren are cow men right?"

"Your questions shall be answered later," Hamarahk said, "For now you all need your rest."

The titans, including Raven, moaned before Hamarahk escorted them to their separate chambers. However, once Raven knew her chamber and was left alone she went to her friend's chamber and sat with them.

"There is obviously a lot of history on this world," Robin said, "And lots of tension."

"I don't think any of us could get into places occupied by the Horde." Raven stated.

"Why not? Beast Boy could probably shift into an orc," Starfire suggested.

"I haven't tried any humanoid form other than a monkey," Beast Boy said, "Do you think it could work? I don't even know what an orc looks like!"

"I think I saw one," Cyborg said, "Their bulky and green so it's perfect."

"I guess I could try," Beast Boy said in a curious tone before picturing the form of an orc in his mind. He then transformed to hear a gasp of amazement. He looked at himself to see he was an orc!

"Dude! It worked!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Now we can get information from both sides," Robin said, Raven nodded.

"I guess I could send you out tomorrow if you want," Raven said.

"I'd rather not, we should probably stay here a while and then head out," Robin said, "If we leave right away we might get you in trouble,"

"Point taken," Raven said, "I still want to know about the races and their titles,"

"Like the Forsaken?" Robin asked, Raven nodded and responded, "from the title I'd have to guess something tragic happened to those whom are now called the Forsaken."

"What I want to know is if those Tauren are really those cow people," Beast Boy said, making everyone stare, "What?"

"Tauren probably do now take kindly to that insult." Starfire stated in an annoyed tone, "You will apologize to the first Tauren you see!"

Beast Boy was backed into a corner and pleaded for Starfire to stop; it soon did and the titan's conversation drew to a close.

"I should get back to my chamber now," Raven said, "They may start to wonder what happened to me,"

When Raven heard the door open halfway she heard Robin say behind her, "Goodnight, Lady Raven."

Raven sighed a relaxing sigh; she did not expect that from her friend after all this time. She went out the door and closed it, leaving her friends to rest and wait for a new day to explore the world of warcraft before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay more reviews and favs, saisaici thank you for your ideas. I might not use all of them but at least it'll get me back on track. Sorry for the long wait but the writer's block is now gone!

Years later within Deepholm, the titans have their weekly meeting within the confines of either Raven's chamber or their shared room. They chose Raven's Chambers this time due to new circumstances with Raven. She was in her humanoid form and her frontal part seemed round.

"I still can't believe they made you… mate…" Robin said while looking at her new roundness. Raven had a bit of blush in her checks and an almost saddened look on her face.

"I'm a Broodmother now Robin," Raven said caressing her round belly, "Soon I'll have to turn to my true form to lay my eggs."

"Looks like you can't come out with us anymore," Beast Boy said in disappointment, "And this explains why you couldn't come with us last time either."

"Any news?" Raven asked.

"Yea; Icecrown Citadel was raided recently; though unsuccessful they are getting close," Robin said. Raven's eyes widened a little with interest for a second or two.

"Well, they're finally getting some backbone." Raven commented.

"True, but you got to admit this is as juicy as the news of what happened at the Sunwell," Cyborg replied.

Raven sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter, father can vanquish him easily anyway."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Starfire said, "Lord Deathwing, your father, is quite powerful from the tales we have heard."

"Those tales were when he was called Netharion The Earth-Warder," Cyborg stated, "We were never told why he changed his name to Deathwing,"

"Perhaps he doesn't want us to know," Starfire stated.

"That can be true," Robin said, "After all there were rumors going around the cities that he fell to the whispers of the Old Gods."

"Two of them are dead already," Raven said smugly, "They are not true gods as they claim themselves to be,"

"I wasn't saying that," Robin said calmly and yet defensive. Raven then calmed down; she was defensive about her father. They never dared ask about her mother because of it. After a minute or so they saw Raven calm down, "I'm sorry,"

"We know," Robin said, "And we hate to see you turn into something like this, and we can't help you."

Raven almost cried a tear, "go, you all are free for the week. Roam around like we did when we were first free in this world."

"Dude, Raven. You sure you're ok?" Beast Boy asked noticing the water in her eye. Raven quickly whipped the water away as he noticed it and nodded, "I will be with you again,"

"We're not leaving yet," Cyborg said, "We still have much to talk about,"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, "Did something happen?"

Robin nodded, "We had a run in with the Lich King."

Raven's eyes were filled with worry for a second, but they resumed their state when she realized that they came out unharmed from the way they look, "What happened?"

"I was looking for that whelp who flew to Northrend to carry a message to our representative in the Wyrmrest Accords." Starfire's tone started to sound worried, "I went there to see that he never arrived. I searched for hours and called everyone else to help and we found him…."

"But?" Raven knew that Starfire was pausing. She saw Starfire swallow before she said, "But it was too late. He was dead and being resurrected as a one of the Frostbrood."

"But how does the Lich King fit into all of this?" Raven asked, worried and angered.

"Well," Beast Boy spoke, getting Raven's attention, "that would be my fault."

Raven frowned, "What'd you do this time? It's bad enough you almost got kicked out of Undercity!"

"Ok, that was one time and I had no idea that was Sylvanas!" Beast Boy objected.

"Save that for later!" Starfire yelled at the two before they heard the door open to two confused guards, "sorry!"

The guards closed the door with a grunt, signaling they were annoyed.

"Well anyway, the Lich King we faced was actually an image with his power but," Beast Boy paused, "I um, was flying to where Starfire was and I was spotted and the Image appeared and followed me. I didn't know it followed me until I found Starfire."

"I saw him coming and contacted Robin and Cyborg to come help," Starfire started explaining, "We started to fight him and ended up being surrounded."

"If we didn't come you two would be Death Knights right now," Cyborg commented, getting a glare from Beast Boy.

"Yea, basically we saved their Asses from becoming Death Knights and retreated to Wyrmrest," Cyborg said.

"What no exciting details?" Raven asked.

"You say we take to long to describe, now you want us to describe again?" Beast Boy said in an almost aggravated tone, "Make up your mind!"

Raven sighed; she knew exactly what was happening to her emotions. She got up and walked to the door, "I'm going to get some fresh air,"

She saw Robin's worried face as she closed the door and was escorted to the ground above them.

"Leave me," She ordered the guards, "I'll be fine,"

"You should probably think of turning to your true form soon, Lady Raven," One of the two guards commented, "not that it's an order or anything,"

"I will soon enough," Raven said firmly, "now leave me,"

The guards at first hesitated but then finally left quietly, leaving Raven alone on the windy day above. She inhaled the crisp air: it brought the smell of the sea and some of the food of Stormwind with it. Nevertheless she felt invigorated once more after being held up within the depths of Deepholm for so long. She eventually decided to sit down and look to the sea and feel the western wind come. She remembered and treasured moments like this, even the ones she spent on Earth when she had no idea who she was. She knew who she was now: Lady Raven, the last child of Deathwing, or Netharion as he was previously named. She then shook her head, trying not to think about it, she couldn't keep that thought from letting her express herself, or at least what she thought was herself. She knew more so what people called her, but what was she to herself? Was she a magnificent and powerful dragon, or an off world girl with a magnificent gift that got confused with the dragon? The question floated through her mind ever since she got adjusted to her life on Azeroth. On the contrary if she wasn't the dragon her friends would have been burned before her eyes and then she would be forced to join them in death, if one ever could.

She let her mind wander and eventually let herself be lost within her own mind, as she had done many times before back on Earth. She had still been meditating every week since she had come; it helped her relax. It even helped her picture the events of the past. She had seen the Rise of the Lich King, the fall of her sister Onyxia, the Battle of Mount Hijal, The Sunwell, and even the recent events at The Wrath Gate. This world has become chaotic, Raven thought as she glimpsed back at the events that came to her mind, ever since the orcs' arrival in this world it has been constant war. She knew whose fault it was, the Burning Legion whom seeks to destroy all life in the universe. Thrice now Azeroth's denizens have held the Legion back whether or not they are native to the planet. Raven began to wonder how such a thing could have happened, how can it be that one planet has survived the flame for so long? Then again she thought back to how she and her friends have saved Earth from the flame. I suppose this Legion hasn't shown it's full force yet, Raven thought, and hopefully it never will.

After a while Raven decided to go back underground and try talking to her friends again. She had cooled down during her meditation and was ready to talk again. She went to open the door to her friends' room and saw that the guards there were not at the door. This made her confused; they were always there no matter what! She decided to open the door a crack to see if they were inside instead. Thankfully the door didn't squeak as it usually does. She saw the two guards inside talking to Robin and the others.

"Just because you're Lady Raven's favorites doesn't mean you'll be here long!" One of the guards spat.

"I'm not leaving her!" Robin retorted, "Neither is anyone else!"

The first guard snorted, "It's not up to you, she'll push you away soon, after all she will soon have a brood."

"That's not going to push her away!" Robin replied again.

"Yes! We may be able to assist in the raising of the brood," Starfire explained, "We do not abandon her so she will not abandon us!"

"So be it," The second guard spoke, "We tried warning you."

The two guards then went to the door and opened it fully to see Raven there with her hood on her head and her eyes covered.

"L-Lady Raven!" The second guard said in a surprised tone, "you're back!"

Raven grunted and tightened her fist as her energy gathered around her body, turning it into a black cloud. The two guards tried to back away in shock up felt Cyborg push them forward back in front of Raven.

"Azerath... Metrion… Zinthos!" Raven's energy the consumed the two guards with her power and rage. Once the black energy dispersed the guards were no longer there in front of her, nothing was left of them, not even a claw. Raven breathed deeply so she could calm herself down before anything else happened that could hurt her, her undeveloped brood, or her friends.

"H-how'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked, "You've never been able to do that before!"

Raven took her last heavy breath and looked at her friends, "I sent them into the Twisting Nether, a warlock has been teaching me a few things and I suppose my powers have fused with it."

"A dragon brood and now a warlock? Dang, you have some scary new secrets Raven," Cyborg expressed. Raven removed her hood and smiled, "I know, but that makes it fun, doesn't it?"

Everyone smiled and sat back down to talk, they started reminiscing on their first adventures in Azeroth and how it has shaped them to this very day.


	4. Chapter 4

All I have to say is... writers block sucks. And because of changed information I'm going to have to go back and change some things. Since it was changed that Deathwing came out from the Maelstrom instead of the area directly north of Stormwind, there is now a secret, rarely used entrance to Deepholm there. Don't worry things will change for that entrance later.

"But My Lady, Stormwind is the humans' ruling city, should you really be interested in lesser being politics?" Hamarahk spoke against the sudden request of the one he was teaching; Lady Raven. The two of them were alone for this lesson as Raven's friends, or followers as Hamarahk refers to them, are out doing a task for the Dragonflight. That left Raven with the only option of studying more, not that she really minds it. Raven rather enjoys learning more about the world she has come to, she finds it much more interesting than Earth despite the fact she misses it. All of the titans missed Earth; Beast Boy and Cyborg missed video games, Starfire missed the condiments she used to drink, and Robin missed some weapons and vehicles Earth had made. Still they enjoyed the prospect of having magic on this world, even Cyborg has studied some magic but doesn't want to use it. He still likes his technology and that of the gnomes; diverse machinery mostly powered by steam makes his mind boggle. Beast Boy enjoys the explosions he heard that goblins could make, it reminds him of fireworks. He also finds that he can give the excuse that he is a feral druid because of his power. Robin enjoys some of the weaponry and techniques of this world, especially that of the rogue. Starfire is interested in the magics of the mage and the balance magic of the druids, it reminds her of her own power. Raven has found the history of Azeroth interesting and the spells of warlocks; she hasn't told her friends about it yet but she plans to when the time is right.

"If I am to be living in this world, I should explore it. Besides my…followers as you call them will be with me, we'll be fine!" Raven explained.

"You are right, my only concern is the… green one," Hamarahk said, "due to his color he will only to be able to traverse within Horde cities."

"I suppose you're right, and using the magics we have to disguise him like my past sister did to herself will only make it worse," Raven said, "After all, they now recognize that magic in case any others would try."

"At least you have proper sense, My Lady," Hamarahk, "I will allow this, but do not make your presence known to them."

"I won't, as you said, I have proper sense," Raven said, "But for now, continue if you will,"

"As you wish, My Lady," Hamarahk said then continued teaching her about the world. She knew full well by now that Azeroth was chaotic, even if it is less chaotic then it use to be. It didn't mean she could be relaxed in this world for her Dragonflight saw the mortals as lesser beings and enemies. They also had enemies, especially in the Blue Dragonflight. She did not understand why the Dragonflight of magic was opposed to them despite the fact they are also thinking of attacking magic wielding mortals. They could be a great ally, Raven thought, but they are our enemy, why? Hamarahk usually mumbled something when she asked and ignored the question by changing the subject. She was use to finding topics he was uncomfortable of talking about, such as how her father became known as Deathwing. She knew he was hiding things, some probably for her own good but it still didn't cover the fact she was curious about them. It was one of the reasons she wanted to explore the world; perhaps the other beings of this world will tell the stories Hamarahk won't.

After her friends returned from a scouting trip to the Blackrock Mountain they found Raven in their room waiting for their return. After she heard the door open she perked up and calmly awaited them. Robin was the first to approach as usual.

"How long have you been waiting here?" he asked as he approached her. Raven gave a quick smile then spoke, "Not long. But I finally have the permission!"

Everyone's eyes perked up, knowing what it meant; they could finally explore the world of their own will, and not for tasks of the Dragonflight.

"Oh joyous day!" Starfire floated into the air and smiled wide, she was not this happy since back on Earth.

"Dude, how'd you do it?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"Convincing isn't that hard when you're near the top," Raven said, "Only condition is that Beast Boy can't come."

Immediately Beast Boy weld up in tears and shouted, "WHY? Why, can't you guys disguise me with magic?"

"Because Stormwind already knows that magic because of my late sister Onyxia and my father." Raven said bluntly. Before Beast Boy could object anymore she saw Starfire jumping around excitedly with her hand in the air saying, "Oo! Oo! I have an idea! Why doesn't Beast Boy transform into a frog? There must be frogs here!"

"Maybe, but what could we say?" Robin said, "I highly doubt people keep frogs as pets here,"

"We could say a mage polymorphed him," Raven suggested, making her friends look at her with curiosity and saying, "Polymorphed?"

"In this world, there are many means of… controlling people. A class called Mages use Polymorph to transform people into lesser creatures as their means." Raven explained, "Hamarahk is telling me much,"

"Apparently," Robin said.

"Dude! I don't care if I need to become a frog! Please?" Beast Boy was on his knees at Raven's feet, begging her. Raven thought about it for a minute, during the time Beast Boy was still begging, and she looked at him then.

"All right, but only if they don't send you to do something," Beast Boy immediately cried tears of joy and started spouting his thanks.

"Wait, wait. So Beast Boy could attract attention," Cyborg asked motioning to Beast Boy, but he then motioned to himself, "How do I not attract attention?"

Raven rolled his eyes at him, "Your cloak, remember?"

Cyborg's eyes perked up as he went over to one of the five scattered chests in the room and opened it, inside were many of his things from back on Earth that he brought with him, such as things that would repair him. But on top of those things a brown cloak lied. It was of simple design and very long, possibly long enough to cover him completely. However when he whisked it over his shoulders and put it on he appeared without his Cyborg parts; instead human flesh was there.

"Oh so he can be disguised by magic and I can't?" Beast Boy was annoyed as he motioned his hand towards Cyborg who was still getting use to the fact his parts were covered.

"This is newer magic from Dalaran. Not the magic my father and late sister used. It should be safe to use, but the cloak must stay on." Raven warned, "We don't know how these people would react to such technology,"

"Engineers inhabit this world, maybe I can learn a thing or two?" Cyborg said as he flexed his hand that would be full of technology if not for the cloak. Raven nodded, "for now it's time to rest, we'll leave in the morning to see the first Alliance city together,"

The night was long for them, their sleep held many different kinds of dreams. At one point Beast Boy was caught trying to eat a rock because besides his pillow it was the closest thing he could try to eat while dreaming about food.

Once all of them awoke they met at the top of Deepholm so they could all depart for Stormwind City. Hamarahk found out about the plan to have Beast Boy stay a frog in order to explore the city and was surprised that the group strived to stay together. He even had the thought that Beast Boy was more than a follower to his lady. His thought was never expressed, but kept to himself for fear of what Raven would do; he had many experiences in which keeping quiet was the best thing. Before he showed the titans off and gave them a map of the Elwynn Forest and a map of Stormwind before pointing towards the south.

"The city is directly south from here, but you should enter from either the docks when a boat arrives or from the main entrance to the south," Hamarahk stated, "The choice of method is yours."

"Thank you Hamarahk," Raven said before the titans went on their way. Hamarahk stared at Raven as she flew off; she was the first person who ever thanked him for anything. He still could not get over the fact she thanked him for many things despite the fact is was his duty to do those things.

Raven carried Robin and Starfire carried Cyborg towards the ocean and flew down the coastline until they could see white marble walls on the Cliffside and a lighthouse near the shoreline.

"That must be it," Cyborg said before a smile appeared on his face, "Stormwind,"

"The humans in this world sure know how to make a castle," Robin commented.

"Is it better than castles on Earth?" Starfire inquired, Robin made a sound in response then spoke; "I don't think I've seen a castle of this scale, much less a castle like town."

They landed behind a boat that was docked on land for repaired. No one was repairing it, not even a guard was near the boat.

"What are we waiting for?" Beast Boy asked after they waited for a minute.

"For you, remember?" Robin asked.

"Oh yea, oops," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment then turned into a frog. He let out a ribbet then leapt into Starfire's arms. Robin nodded in approval then they all headed out to the docks. To the upper left of their vision they saw the ramp to the city decorated in blue and golden banners of the alliance and white stone statues. They gazed in awe at the variety of people bustling through the city at once. They heard bells toll for boats, yells of attempts to sell products, and the constant sound of solders marching. They entered the city through and archway of white stone, the seemingly only material to the city's construction other than cloth decorations. Almost immediately in front of them was a waterway that seemed to go through the entire city.

"This is interesting," Robin said with an eye perked up. Raven approached the edge of the water and looked inside to see that there were no grates in which the water came from, at least not from where they were. Raven then turned back to her friends who looked at her to see what she was doing. Raven saw that Beast Boy had jumped onto Cyborg's shoulder.

"It's a dead end here," Raven spoke, "I wonder what it's for?"

"Ye all look like yer new in town," Raven heard a voice that she equated to a Scottish accent from Earth, but knew it was none other than a dwarf. A ways to the titan's left was a dwarf that was tall for their standards, but still short to them. He had a simple gigantic, curled beard that almost looked like it would trip the guy but it was clipped so it would not. His huge eyebrows hid blue eyes but one could still see them because of the contrast from the light colored skin around Raven's color. He was dressed in mostly brown garb, looking like he was going out to excavate someone. Raven hypothesized he was part of a section of the Alliance known as the Explorer's League; those who were dedicated t uncovering Azeroth's many mysteries left by the Titan creators.

"Yes, we are quite new to this city," Starfire said, "We're here to look around"

"Yer not here for business? That's rare," The dwarf responded in a calm voice, "And ye say ye don't know the city? Aren't ye all human?"  
"We are but we've been in Kalimdor all our life," Raven responded.

"Ah yer parents went over with Miss Proudmoore. Wonderful person she is, haven't met her but heard lots about her." the dwarf said, "but I still here she's trying to make peace with the Horde, I hear she's close to Thrall himself!"

"Only because of the Battle of Mount Hyjal," Raven responded promptly. The dwarf stood for a moment and laughed, "I like ye lass, what's yer name?"

"Raven,"

"The name's Gravel Gimsmith,"

Robin perked his eyes at the dwarf's name as well as Starfire. Starfire decided to be the one to ask.

"Is that a common name for dwarfs?" she asked. The dwarf turned to her, "No lass, me parents were… unique people,"

"I would enjoy the pleasantry of meeting them," Starfire exclaimed almost floating off the ground, in which Robin promptly pulled her down before she even got an inch.

"Aye, I would me self but they fell to a Scourge of Lordearon back when I was just a wee babe," Gravel spoke almost gravely.

"If it was during the Scourge they'd probably be ghouls, but you never know if they could be in their likeness," Raven spoke almost kindly to the dwarf.

"Lass, if I knew they were alive or in some form in which I could get a response I'd ask them one question." Gravel spoke.

"Why'd they named you 'Gravel'?" Robin asked.

"Aye lad," Gravel then leaned to a side to see behind Starfire, "didn't ye three have another friend with ye?"

The three of them turned around to where Cyborg and Beast Boy was and saw that they were gone. Robin merely sighed,

"I guess they went to check out the city," Robin said. Raven heard Gravel let out a strange sigh, "That's not good, it's easy to get lost in this here city,"

The three remaining titans became alert and their eyes grew some form of worry, Starfire especially.

"We must find them!" Starfire panicked; ready to fly through the city before Robin quickly grounded her once again, luckily it was before she flew.

"Lass calm down," Gravel said calmly, "If ye want to find yer friend all ye do is go to the Trade District in the front of the city,"

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Everyone winds up there at some point or another," Gravel explained, "And besides there's a fine inn inside that there district and I could use a nice brew right about now,"


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided that this story has run dry for me. I'm sorry for this, but my leg of the story ends here. So I've decided to hold a contest for someone else to continue the story. Send me a chapter (preferably in a Worc Doc.) where this chapter ends. The best chapter I receive will receive all five Docs of this story to post on their fanfiction profile and hold the responsibility of continuing the story in ANY DIRECTION THEY WANT. Details to enter will be at the bottom of this chapter. Thanks for sticking by me as I attempted to make this story.

"Dude, this place is huge!" Cyborg commented as he wandered around Stormwind's Dwarven district. With Beast Boy on his shoulder, who was croaking something, he felt like he was hang out on Earth again, all that was missing was a pizza place so they could once again argue on toppings. But alas Azeroth has yet to invent the pizza thought they could easily do so. Cyborg went into an alley quickly, looked around to see if it was safe, then poked Beast Boy to tell him it was safe to transform back to normal. Beast Boy did so and stood in front of Cyborg, who's back was to the city's streets.

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy commented, "I was looking around,"

"I have the most brilliant idea, ever." Cyborg said, "Why don't we show these people the pizza?"  
Beast Boy immediately drooled at the memory of pizza, one of the things he deeply missed from Earth.

"That is, absolutely, the best idea ever!" Beast Boy almost shouted in joy, "I can't wait!"

"Too bad we don't have much gold," Cyborg said, making a motion that simulates empty pockets though he has no pockets to begin with. Beast Boy was confused, "What's gold got to do with introducing pizza to the world?"

"Ingredients, and a building for one thing," Cyborg responded with a shrug making Beast Boy sigh; their idea was far away now. Beast Boy did not look distraught though, he stood tall and spoke, "We'll find some way to make gold then!"

"Kay then, step one; get gold. Step two; find ingredients. Step three; open up shop!" Cyborg planned with a now reassured grin. He took a comically proud pose, hearing music in the back of his head, and smiled comically before Beast Boy rained on his parade, "so how do we make quick money?"

Cyborg stood up, now out of his comedic pose, and spoke, "maybe if we look around we can find out!"

Cyborg motioned his arm towards Beast Boy, in which he responded by returning to his frog form, and then they headed off to explore the city for a get rich quick method. In the alleyway they where just in, a human rogue stepped out of the shadows and smirked before he proceeded to follow the two that were suspected to be allied with the Horde.

Robin groaned as he stopped Starfire's urge to fly for the twentieth time since they entered Stormwind.

"But we have to look for them!" Starfire exclaimed quietly, as to not give notice to Gravel or anyone else around the two of them.

"I know that, but flying in plain sight isn't going to help us," Robin retorted. Raven then went close to the two of them and whispered back, "Too many people are here, I shouldn't even think of using my powers,"

"So we are looking for them on foot?" Starfire said sadly, "I miss Earth, I could fly around,"

"We were heroes on Earth, here we are unknown." Raven said, "And for my new family's sake, I'd like to stay unknown."

Starfire pouted, being denied her joy of flying.

"What are ye all yammerin' about back there?" Gravel said, taking notice to their conversation.

"Nothing important," Raven said calmly, Gravel decided to disregard everything and keep leading them towards the Trade Quarter; he was on a hunt for a drink after all. He didn't really care for what they were there for, only that he wanted to help them find their friend. Gravel really wasn't someone who would get suspicious, usually he's to drunk to care like any other dwarf, but when he's sober he still doesn't care to get into other people's business; he's just that kind of person. He didn't care who it was; he'd help them if their help pointed him in the direction of getting his next drink, it really was a biological need to have some type of alcohol. Heck, he thought back on the one time he helped an orc in exchange for a gallon of moonglow; best Lunar Festival ever.

In any case, with these newcomers, he felt like they were involved in something big; but it wasn't happening because of them. All of a sudden he felt sorry for something he didn't know, something not uncommon with people he meets. However this time he was greatly curious about these people; he's never met a human that wasn't born in the Eastern Kingdoms, and if he had met any they certainly didn't express it. Every human knew Stormwind by that age, no matter what. But again, it wasn't his business.

Speaking of business, he thought, there's the Trade District. He smiled knowing he wasn't going without booze this day, if a dwarf didn't have booze for a whole day strange things happened to that dwarf. Unspeakable things. He shivered at the thought, but he was able to shrug it off in order to speak to the three following him, "Thar be the Trade District."

Robin was the first to speak, "That was fast,"

Raven spoke after, "Can we find them in this crowd?"

Starfire spoke as soon as Raven spoke, "This place isn't as big as I thought."

Gravel laughed at the three responses, they really must be out of the way; he concluded they only stayed in Theramore Isle for their entire lives, still it didn't explain their wardrobe much.

Gravel, despite his shortened stature, pushed through the ever-moving crowd to help the Titans get through inside the district where they heard many people, adventurers and merchants, attempt to sell their wares.

In the Old district the rogue that had followed Beas Boy and Cyborg was tired of following them getting lost in the city and knew they'd be lost for a good few minutes; it would give him enough time to report to S7 or trade off tailing them to tell SI:7 about them. Luckily for him he found another of his colleges looking at his targets from around a corner. He went over o his college who noticed him immediately and pulled him to the side. The college spoke in a feminine voice, "Gyram, were you tailing this guy?"

The first human, Gyram, nodded, "It's not just one guy, see the frog on his shoulder? I saw that frog transform into the skinniest orc I've ever seen! Or a tall goblin!"

The woman scoffed, "You're working too hard!"

Gyram retorted quickly, "It's true Liandra! If we follow them long enough he'll transform again!"

The woman's eyes became daggers; "You address me as Lian like everyone else."

Gyram groaned, "Fine, but please just follow them with me for an hour and if he doesn't transform…. I'll take your next night shift!"

Lian smiled under her mask, "Ok, you're on. One hour."

Gyram smirked, "You won't regret this."

Beast Boy and Cyborg also found their way to the Trade District, though after many wrong turns in the Old District and running into alleyway deals. Thankfully the dealers stopped chasing them after they exited the Old District.

Cyborg sighed, "Remind me never to go in that section of Stormwind ever again."

Beast Boy let out a ribbit of consent before Cyborg continued, "So now we're in the Trade Quarter, there's gotta be some way to make money here."

Cyborg looked around to see many people bustling about trying to buy and sell. Merchants shouted out their wares and their price, but also mentioned that they should "act fast before they put it in the hands of the Auction House." Cyborg focused on the merchants, then watched as a tired merchant entered a building that many people came in and out of at leisure. Cyborg decided to investigate this building, so he went inside to see people crowded to his left. They all were trying to give their own bids on items the auctioneers were selling and the transition of gold coins was tremendous. Cyborg stood there for a minute then headed outside to an alleyway where Beast Boy safely transformed back into his humanoid form, "Did you see all that gold?"

Cyborg nodded, "That's the most gold I've seen ever."

Beast Boy smiled, "I think we just found our way into making gold."

Cyborg agreed, "But what do we have that we can sell?"

Beast Boy immediately dug through his pockets, trying to find something they could sell, "Um… no not that… uh…hmm…."

Cyborg then had an idea, "I could build some of that gnomish tech and we can sell it."

Beast Boy at this point held a clump of dust in his hand, "Don't you need lots of ore for that?"

Cyborg groaned, "Right, well maybe the others will know."

Beast Boy looked around, "Sooo, how are we gonna find them?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Let's start looking,"

Beast Boy them turned back into a frog and hopped onto Cyborg's shoulder once more so they could look for the rest of the titans.

Lian came out of stealth, stunned at what she just saw. Gyram got her attention, "Now do you believe me?"

Lian shook her head quickly, "Yes. These two must be spies, most likely from the Horde. But they sound like they have associates somewhere else in the city."

Gyram nodded, "You can keep tailing them, I'm going to SI:7 to report this to the higher ups."

Lian nodded, "Be quick about it. Who knows what they're planning in this city."

Gyram nodded and sprinted off towards SI:7 headquarters while Lian continued to follow Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Ok, let's see how you all do from this point (short chapter I know) Continue from this spot in preferably a Word Document with a minimum of 3 pages. Send it to either my profile or my E-mail with the subject  "Dragonflight Chapter" or something similar (so I don't classify it as junk and delete it). There is currently no deadline to this contest so you have lots of time to develop your plot. Please submit a chapter if you want to save this story from the forever unfinished pile!


	6. Please!

I've seen that my e-mail is blocked and so here it is(NO SPACES) Crd Lyoko aim . com 

Please, if you love this story don't let it die! Submit a word doc continuing the story that is at least three pages! And make sure the subject is 'Dragonflight Chapter' so it's not spam to me!


End file.
